Crystal Teardrop
by Suri Sakurazawa
Summary: Sakura is a 22 yr. old, young lady working in a bar. Her wavy, raven, waist-long hair, her deep, sapphire eyes, snow white skin, and her perfect, small curves made her the envy of most girls. One day, she suddenly finds herself on a pirate ship! What will await her in her journey? Secrets, adventures, mysteries and maybe even romance?...
1. Chapter 1: Rough Morning

One Sunday morning, Sakura was cleaning the bar up from last night's all out thug celebration. "Ugh, this happens every night before Sunday," I mumble under my breath as I sweep broken glass and and dirt off the floor.

"Sorry Sakura, but I need to buy more booze and meat, that last party emptied us out completely. Do you think you can handle cleaning by yourself? The owner questions apologetically as he slips on his raincoat. I smile sweetly.

"Oh, of course! I don't mind, go ahead! I'll take care of everything here," I reply as I urge him towards the door. The owner smiles and pats my head.

"Thanks a lot, you're a life saver," he praises. Then he tucks on his hat, and sets off. I shut and lock the door for safety and continue to tidy the place up. I sweep most of the glass and dirt out and fix and set the chairs and tables properly in their place. Next, I grab a rag and a small bowl of water and start to clean the counter, shelves, and tables. After polishing everything, I take a seat behind the counter and catch my breath.

"Mmm, I'm so tired, maybe I'll take a small nap before I return to work," I suggest, resting my head on the counter. I glance at the clock, 1:10pm. I still have time to take a rest. Slowly, I close my eyes and yawn myself into a deep, peaceful sleep.

BANG! BANG! Suddenly, I hear a loud sound at the door. "Mmm, who is it at this time? We don't open until 9:00," I groggily whisper, glancing at the clock, which read 2:00.

"Open up, and give us some booze!" a deep, growling voice yells through the door. Ugh, thugs. Slowly, I get up and start rearranging the things on the shelves.

"Sorry, but we're not open. Please come back at 9:00 tonight," I reply calmly, continuing my business sleepily. Ugh, for all the days for two drunk thugs to demand for booze at her owner's unopened for business with her by herself. Perfect, just perfect. I roll my eyes, and walk over to the tables, wiping them down again. After a few seconds, I hear nothing. "At least they're finally gone," I mumble under my breath relieved. I stare at the door for a few more seconds when... BAM! The door is kicked open violently, frightening me out of my wits. The two overweight men, wearing the same matching white shirt, and black slacks charge in. Instinctively, I turn to run through the back door. However, one of the thugs grabs me roughly at my wrists, and twists it behind my back.

"Eeek!" I squeal in pain. Behind me I could hear the amused laughs of my to attackers, as I grimaced in pain.

"We got a scrawny one here, don't we?" questions one of the two. GOSH! This is annoying. I used my free arm and elbowed the guy in the stomach, making him lurch back in agony. The other lunged for me just as I ducked behind the counter. Where's the key!? Where's the key!? I desperately think as I fumble in the drawers for it.

"Hey! Come here!" I hear them shout. Instinctively, I jump up and climb onto the counter, but just as I'm about to jump off, I feel a hand on both my shoulders, pulling me down, making me lie down flat on back on top of the counter. Furiously, I thrash my legs around, trying to wriggle my way out of his grasp.

"We got a feisty one here," the other man growls. He grabs my legs, and slams them down on the edge of the counter, causing a shooting pain within them. I shut my eyes from the pain, when I feel something cold and sharp against my cheek. I snap my eyes open, only to find my attackers staring down at me amusingly, one of them holding a knife against my cheek. "Now, ya gonna serve us free booze or else!"

"Or else what?" I smirk daringly. The man scoffs as he pressed the knife slightly harder against my face.

"Or I'm gonna destroy that pretty face a yours," he threatens. "To bad your such a beauty too." I scoff. His face turned red with frustration, clearly not liking the face I wore. "Ya just don't know when to keep your mouth shut!" He raises the knife, and I shut my eyes waiting for it to strike my face. BANG! I hear a loud gunfire.

"Agh!" I hear one of the men say. The man holding me down grunts in anger, then grabs my waist, pulling me in front of him like a body shield. I open my eyes in time to see a tall man, with an eye patch, windblown dark brown hair, milk skin, white shirt, two-three top buttons undone, black vest, long brown coat with golden accessories and black collar, a dark brown belt around his waist, a dark grey-ish brown belt over his shoulder, black trousers, and knee high grey-ish brown boot which are laced up

"Heh, so many bottom feeders here, why go after a scrawny kid like this?" he sighs, obviously already bored with the situation.

"Don't take another step or she dies!" the thug behind me says. The man in front of me makes a face of extreme annoyance.

"Ya think ya have right to order me around like cattle!" he threatens coldly. Man, this guy is scary. He points his gun at the thug's weapon. WHAT! He's gonna shoot something that's this close to my face! He may be handsome but he's crazy! As if he could read my mind, the man smirks. I snap my eyes shut, praying in my head. BANG! I wince at the sound, but feel no pain anywhere. I slowly lift my eyelids. Then my gaze goes to my attacker withering in pain on the floor clutching his hand to his chest. "Yo kid, hurry up and get out a here," I hear the man say. I fix my gaze to him and quickly nod my head. I take my first steps around the counter when I hear another voice at the door.

"Hey, Eduardo!" shouts a younger looking man as he stops at the bar door. He was a bit shorter than the other, he had dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, white shirt with puffy sleeves and a low cut, a navy blue vest going all the way down to his mid-thigh, a salmon thick scarf above his waist, a brown belt on his waist, black trousers and knee high brown boots. The man who saved me a few seconds ago, turns and says,

"Russell." Then the man named Russell takes a look at the inside of the bar. His eyes widen.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Russell questions. The man named Eduardo replies,

"Just taking out the trash."

"What! Why the heck didn't ya leave any for me!?" Russell complains. Eduardo smirks.

"Knowing you, you would make a too big wreck of the place," he says smoothly. Then he turns around to face me. "Why are ya just staring! Move it, get out of here!" My mind jolts back to reality and I fumble to get to the door.

"Ah, yes. Thank you!" I manage to spill out as I pass the two men. I run for about what seems like 10 minutes, then slow my pace down to a walk. I lean myself against a wall, breathing heavily. Thank goodness I was saved. Who were those two men anyway. I've got to say they both are good looking. Then I realized what I just said. Stop it! Stop it! Now's not the time to think about that. I need to find my boss. I push myself off the wall, and start walking to the market when I hear someone shout behind me.

"Hey! There's the girl that got our brothers injured!" a scratchy male voice shouts behind me. I turn my head to face the voice, and see a group of thugs running toward her. Uh oh, gotta run again! I start sprint down the cobblestone road, not realizing I was headed for the dock. "Hurry up ! She's getting away!" Snap, they're right at my heels. By now, my lungs are screaming for proper oxygen. I won't be able to run like this for much longer. I need a place to hide. I scan the docks, and see a few barrels that look empty.

"There! I can hide inside one of them," I run up to one and open the lid to check if it was empty. "Perfect!" Then I hear bounding footsteps behind me from a distance. I quickly hop in and close the top of the lid. Ugh, it's a bit squished in here. Either way, I stayed in the barrel for about 15 minutes. Ok, I think it's safe to come out. I'm about to lift the lid when the barrel moves onto it's side and rolls. Ah! Someone's moving it! Thump! I think the barrel rolled over a bump or rock, because it made my head hit against the barrel wall hard. Then blackness entered, and I was out.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Sirius

Mmm. Where am I? Ugh, my head is throbbing. I look at my surroundings and it's pitch dark. Oh yeah, now I remember. I was chased by these thugs and hid in this barrel. Cautiously, I push the lid of my hiding spot. Pat! Pat! Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming. I cover my mouth, hold in my breath, keeping as quiet as I possibly could. Thing is, it wasn't quiet enough. The lid keeping me hidden is lifted off, then I see a young man staring down at me. Surprised, he jumps back, and I slowly pop myself out of the barrel. The young man had sun-kissed hair, honey eyes, a white shirt with sleeves to his elbow and a cut, a red scarf tied loosely around his neck, a black arm band on his right hand, black shorts over his knee, a dark grey scarf for a belt, and sandals. He stares at me, then mumbles, "Booze turned into a woman, Nathan'll be mad." I stare in confusion, when a vice calls out,

"Thomas! What's taking so long for you to-" The man stops short once he sees me. He had greenish brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, a white T-shirt with a V cut with a turquoise camisole under it, black arm bands from his wrist to 2/3 to his elbow, a black apron around his waist with a chain and sickle hanging on it, black trousers, and green tall boots almost to his knee. His expression is shocked at first, then changes into a very irritated one.

"Nathan, I-"

"Quiet!" He cuts the man named Thomas in the middle of his sentence. Roughly, the man named Nathan, picks me up out of the barrel and tosses me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, put me down," I protest as I beat my fist on his shoulder blade.

"I said quiet!" he yells back. I clamp my mouth shut at the sound of his tone. I better be good, I'm not in my territory anymore, and it looks like I shouldn't underestimate this guy. A few seconds later, he pushes open a door, leading into a room filled with medical supplies and a few cots. Meaning, the infirmary. "Nathan" then plops me onto a nearby chair.

"Hey Doc, ya got a patient," he calls to a dark man with short, fizzy black hair, chocolate eyes, a white long sleeved shirt with the top buttons undone, a necklace with a blue jewel, a blue cloth loosely tied around his waist with a necklace with a red jewel tucked into it, black trousers, and tall brown boots. He smiles gently, taking a seat in front of me.

"Well, this is the prettiest patient I've seen in a while," he says. My body relaxes a bit at the compliment he gives me. Well, it's nice to know there a kind people here.

"I think she may have hit her head," Nathan explains bluntly. I look at him quizzically.

"How did you know that?" I ask him.

"It's sticking out like a worm out of hole," he replies plainly. Ugh, couldn't he have said that in a nicer way.

"Nathan, don't be rude," I hear the dark man say. Nathan huffs and walks out the door. "Don't worry, the people on this ship are good. Now may I see that bump please?" I nod my head, then I realize something. Ship?

"Wait, where am I?" I question frantically. The doctor looks at me.

"You're on our ship," he answers me. "Or did you not know that," He goes up to a fridge in the corner of the room, and pulls out an icepack.

"Oh no, oh, Mom's gonna freak out," I say panicked. "Um, what time of the day is it?"

"It evening already," he says looking at me worriedly. My eyes widen.

"I was asleep in that barrel for that long. Forget freaked out, my mom's gonna commit suicide!" I say, putting my face in the palms of my hands. Doc holds the icepack towards me.

"Here put this on your head. That bump is small, but more or less the ice will help it go down faster," he tells me kindly. "Poor thing, ended up on our ship unintentionally."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I think I need to let the others know your here, especially the captain," he explains briefly. He holds out his hand. I stare at it for a second and sigh. Might as well get it over with. I mean, how bad could be?

A few moments later...

"A stowaway."

"A woman?"

"On the ship?" a bunch of complaining voices fill my ears. Ok, I take it back. Seems like it could get very bad. One, the crew doesn't seem to happy about a female on the ship. Two, they're all pirates. And three, I actually ended up on the infamous pirate ship, The Sirius.

"Mmm," I turn my head at a man with shoulder length messy brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, a black captain hat with white feathers and a gold strip around it, white shirt with puffy sleeves, a very long crimson coat thrown over his shoulders with golden accessories, a moss green scarf around his waist, black trousers, and brown boots over his knees.. He scratches his chin with a stern look on his face.

"Hey you," a voice calls. I turn my head to a man with dark brown, windblown hair. Wait, I've seen him before, but where? "I'll give you two choices. One, you can walk the plank or I could shoot you." CHACK! He pulls out a gun from his coat. The heck, what kinds of choices are that!? I'll practically still die in the process either way!

"Eduardo, stop scaring her," the doctor says standing in front of me with a stern face.

"You're too nice to women Doc," he sighs, putting his gun back. Suddenly, a man with dirty blonde hair, a white puffy long sleeved shirt, navy blue vest, black trousers, and brown knee tall boots comes up to me. Oh, I've seen him before too.

"Hmm," he mumbles. Why is he staring at me so intensely?

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Ya call this a woman? I'd call this a scrawny shrimp pulled right out of the sea," He smirks. Ugh, so many obnoxious and rude people, and what is it with everyone wearing white shirts anyway? I've seen, one, two... five! Five men with white shirts. Then the man's voice speaks again, pulling me out a of my thoughts. "Huh, no thug at a bar would ever wanna make a move on this scrawny fishbone, even if they were drunk." Ugh, another bad insult to go with the rest of my collection.

"Speak for yourself Russell," The man with the gun scoffs. Then the two begin bickering. Mmm, these two men, gun, thug, bar? Oh, I got it!

"You two were the ones who saved me at the bar!" I exclaim. The six men look a me confused.

"Yo, Eduardo, Russell, you sure you don't know this girl?" Nathan questions, leaning his back up against a wall. The two stop they argument, and the man, Eduardo, comes up to me and stares at my face.

"Nope, never seen her in my entire life, How bout' you Russell?" he says bluntly. Russell comes up to me and peers at my face.

"Nope, me neither." Out of the blue, the man with the beard speaks up.

"Men, I have decided," he speaks up, he puts his arm around my shoulder. "This woman is a new member of the Sirius crew!"

"What!" we all say in unison.

"Captain, are you crazy!? A woman on the Sirius!?" Russell exclaims. The other men nod in agreement, and so do I.

"I mean are you serious?" Eduardo questions. The captain smiles.

"Of course I'm serious," he emphases. Then he turn to me. " Yo Woman."

"It's Sakura," I imply.

"No need for the minor details. You will be a part of this crew whether you like it or not," He tells me with a stern face. I my eyes widen, then I look down. Does that mean I can never see my parents or brother again? As if reading my mind, the captain says, "We might also drop into the port of Yamato, when I feel like it." My face lightens up immediately. Then I look up at the captain with a defeated expression.

"Fine, I'll be part of your crew, but I'm only doing this so I can someday go back to Yamato," I say plainly. The captain nods in satisfaction. Then remembers something.

"There are three strict rules on the Sirius ya need to know, first, protect your buddy with your life. Second, never let women or children get harmed. And three, we party till dawn when it's a full moon!" he informs me. I nod my head in understanding. "Now comes the question on where will you sleep or who will you sleep with." I tilt my head in confusion. "Ya see, we have no more empty rooms, so ya gonna have to share with someone." What! I have to share a room with a guy I hardly just met. No way... "So who's it gonna be?"

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys, so how do you like it so far? Sorry I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. But I think you know who her roommate is going to be. Anyway, I tried really hard to make the boys characteristics the same as the game, so tell me if you think something's wrong or give me a suggestion. Please leave reviews so I can get ideas or I can get encouragement to keep writing constantly **_**_because I have this time where I'm too lazy to write anything sorry. Anyway, pleases review and enjoy it. Thanks for the support..._**

**_-Suri Sakurazawa_**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Rika Crew

"So, who's it gonna be?" Captain asks. I stare a him in complete shock. I have to share what with who!? "What's the matter? You look like the life's been sucked out of ya," he chuckles loudly. Uh, I don't think I'm breathing.

"Um, Miss Sakura? Are you ok? Can you breath?" Thomas ask concern showering his tone. I snap out of my daze and look at him.

"Yeah, uh yeah, I'm fine... I think," I answer back.

"Looks like Miss Innocent's never been with a guy," Russell smirks. I shoot him a glare, but all it does is amuse him more. Then Eduardo speaks up.

"It's not like you've ever slept with a girl yourself, let alone swoon a woman good enough to remember your name or face," he scoffs, while studying his gun. Russell scowls and opens his mouth to throw an insult, but Christopher slaps his hand down on his mouth. He smiles at me gently.

"Sakura, it's okay, if you want, you can take up one of the cots in the infirmary," Christopher offers. My face relaxes a bit, but before I can agree, I feel Captain's arm on my shoulders.

"That wouldn't be fun," he laughs whole-heartedly. "I know! Men, let's have a drinking contest, loser shares their room." I give Captain a pointed look, as I shrug off his arm.

"You're gonna have a contest? What happened to letting me pick my roommate?" I question in disbelief.

"Hey, like I said, don't sweat the small stuff, just go with the flow," He laughs. I sigh and shake my head from side to side. How the heck did I end up like this? I follow everyone to the dining room and take a seat at the end of the table. I take another sigh as I watch the scene unfold. I glance to my right.

"Huh? Christopher, aren't you joining?" I ask confused as he takes a seat next me.

"Oh, I'm not really into drinking, so I'll be referee," he smiles. I nod my my head a bit and turn back to the event enfolding in front of me. Captain takes out about 7 bottles of liquor from a cabinet nearby and places the on the table. I can't believe their really gonna do this. I sigh and roll my eyes a bit, and watch as the guys place one bottle in front of them. Then, it began. Everyone started gulping down their drinks. I was amazed at the speed Captain was drinking. Wow, he's good. A few minutes later, Thomas slammed the half drunken bottle on the table and had a hazy look in his eyes. In three seconds flat, he fell asleep just before his head hit the table.

"Well, Thomas is out," Morgan says smiling. "Looks like you're rooming with Thomas, Sakura." I sigh in relief and catch Russell snickering to himself looking like a red tomato. I sigh again, and Christopher helps me carry Thomas to his room. When we reached the end of the hall, Christopher opened a door to a spacious room. The was a simple bed pushed in the corner, as well as a small table and a books. Overall, his room was pretty plain. I help place him on the bed, insisting I sleep on the floor. Christopher draws out a small mattress, a pillow, and a blanket. I thank him for the help and he makes his way towards the door.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?" he asks, concerned. I smile and nod my head.

"I don't want Thomas to catch a cold, especially like this," I reassure. He nods in understanding and shuts the door. Carefully, I slide under the covers, resting my head on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. Mom, brother, just wait for me. I'll be back to see you soon. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of yelling on deck. Ugh, really? This early in the morning. Sleepily, I crawl out of the mattress and make my way towards the deck. When I reach the top of the deck, I see the Sirius pirates facing off against a gorilla built woman, two twin brother, and a man, appearing to be another captain. "Alan, what right do you think you have to come on our ship, uninvited, and at this time in the early morning?" Russel complains, glaring at the captain. What is going on?

"What, I can't visit dear friends?" he smiles meekly. Eduardo scoffs.

"As if we consider you a friend." I look back and forth between the two groups, when I spot a satchel behind Alan's back. What are you hiding! Seeing as neither of the two groups have spotted me yet, I take this chance to sneak behind some barrels and stealthily make my way to the back of the uninvited party. It's a good thing that I'm covered by these people, no telling if the Sirius might actually give me away. Slowly, I make my way right up to Alan's back, and snatch the satchel right out of his hands.

"Hey, that's mine!" he shouts, reaching his hands out to grab at me. I quickly dodge and run to a nearby rope, and climb all the way up to the crow nest. After collecting the rope so no one could follow me, I rummaged around in the satchel and find two maps, three liquor bottles, and a kitchen timer. "What are ya doing up there!? Don't look at my personal belongings!" Ignoring his comments, I hold up the stolen items for the crew to see them down below.

"Personal belongings huh? Hey Captain, do these look familiar?" I ask, holding up all the stolen items in the air. Nathan, Eduardo, and Captain Morgan's eyes widen in surprise. Immediately, it turns into one of anger.

"A low life like you went into my kitchen!?" Nathan scowls.

"What? I saw it lying around so I picked it up," Alan replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll literally shoot a hole in your head from stealin' from me," Eduardo growls in a dark voice.

"Actually, I'd like to keep my brain intact, thank you," He sighs.

"Why? There's practically nothing in it to begin with," I mutter under my breath. Swiftly, I drop the rope and slide down it so I could join the others. I give the maps back to Eduardo, the kitchen timer to Nathan, and the three bottles of liquor to Captain Morgan. Captain takes the bottles and glares at Alan.

"Alan!" Captain barks and Alan flinches at the sudden call of his name.

"What? Good liquor deserves to be drunken," He replies plainly. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Deserves to be drunken, yes. To be drunken by the likes of you, no," I hear Russell mumble. Alan puts on an offended expression then turns to me and smiles.

"With that aside, I have just noticed but, what is a pearl like this doing on the Sirius pirate ship?" he smirks, eyeing me like pray. Gosh, what's going on in that messed up brain of his. I had the suspicion that he was undressing me in his head so I hide behind Nathan, feeling disgusted. Thomas and Russell stepped on either side of Nathan, blocking me from his view.

"It's none of your business why she's here, so back off," I hear Thomas warn. I smile to myself and step forward.

"Thomas, it's ok. I can take care of myself. But thanks for the support," I smile. He looks at me unsure then his face softens and he relaxes just a bit. Even though I barely knew him, as well as he me, he's already defending me.

"Hey Pearl," I hear Alan's voice ring out. I turn my head sharply in his direction and glare. "What's your real purpose on this ship?"

"I was accidentally put on this ship. Captain accepted me to stay. And now I am new crew member," I reply trying to keep a good eye contact as he eyed me.

"What! Another female pirate!? This can't be!" the gorilla built woman exclaims. "There should only be one female pirate, and that is Fuzzy of the Rika!" Oh, so she can talk.

"Hmm, what would you say if I offered you to be part of the Rika," Alan invites smoothly. I turn my head back to him and tilt my nose of in the air in disgust.

"If that were the case, I'd rather be fed to sharks than join you," I snap. Alan smile amused.

"Ya know, my company is much more enjoyable than the company any of these dogs," he continuous. I arch my brow.

"Oh? how so?"

"I'm sure you'd look wonderful tied up," he chuckles. I scowls and scrunch my face. Is this guy serious? It took a lot of will power not to draw my father's dagger, which was held in a sheath wrapped on my upper thigh, hidden under my skirt. Wait, why did I not use it in the bar attack. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Anyway, it's not time to think of the past.

"I'll join ya when hell freezes over," I snap again. Captain places a hand on my shoulder and I stand back.

"Alan get out of here, this is the last waring I'm gonna give ya," Captain says sternly. Captain Alan smiles and a bullet flies right past his head.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he rushes. He motions for his crew to follow him and they jump over the edge of the boat, into a small boat below, ontop of the water. fuzzy paddles the boat back to the Rika, which is floating a few feet away. I see Alan turn around and shout, "I'll come back for ya Pearl, you'll never wanna leave me when I'm done with ya!" Anger and embarrassment coursing though my veins, I take a sharp, small stick of wood lying on the floor, and threw it like a spear at the small boat, causing a hole to pierce at the bottom. Frightened, Fuzzy rows faster than a cheetah. I sigh and hear Captain chuckle behind me. The rest of the crew look at me amused at what I just did.

"Looks like you got some fight in ya! Welcome to the crew!" Captain says heartily. I smile just a bit. Not knowing that I would completely be inseparable from this ship or anyone on it.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

After the incident of meeting The Rika crew, it's finally time to prepare breakfast. I go below deck and help Thomas with preparing the dining room for the morning's meal when I smell a lung choking aroma. "Thomas, do you smell smoke?" I ask worriedly. He stops his work and looks up, sniffing the air. He gives me a shocked expression.

"What the-? Nathan never burns anything in the kitchen!" Thomas exclaims. We both drop our stuff and I follow Thomas into the kitchen. There we spot Russell and the chef himself scolding Russell.

"You Idiot! I leave the kitchen for minute, then find you here burning up the place!" He yells at Russell as he desperately tries to save the burning food. Russell looks down in embarrassment. I walk over and tap Nathan on the shoulder. "What!" he shouts. I sigh and motion for him to step aside. "What? You think you can save this?" he asks me bluntly. "Fine." He steps aside and leaves the kitchen agitated. Russell gives me a snort of disbelief and walks out the kitchen.

"Miss Sakura?" Thomas questions confused. "What are ya gonna do?" I smile at him and reply,

"Just wait and see." He gives me a worried look and leaves the kitchen. I look at the food and see what could be done about it. Hmmm, looks like the rice, vegetables, and hot dogs are too burned to eat alone, and the eggs are not burned but their in a mixed state, so I can't make sunny-side up eggs. Mmm, Oh, I know! I think of the perfect or at least semi-perfect dish to make. A few minutes later, I walk out the kitchen and see everyone already sitting at the dining table, looking starved.

"What? Gave up on trying to save the food and came here to beg Nathan for help?" Russell smirks at me, and I give him a glare then look at Thomas.

"Thomas, could you help me carry the food out?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Sure!" We go back to the kitchen and Thomas marvels at my handy work. "Wow! Miss Sakura, this looks amazing!" He exclaims and he immediately picks three plates up and walks out. I follow suit after him we both set the food down in front of everyone. Their eyes widen at the presentation, and sit myself down next to Thomas at the end of the table.

"Rice omelet?" Nathan questions. "You made this out of what this idiot made?" I nod my head and watch as everyone stuffs a spoon full of the food in their mouths. I turn to Russell and he looks away, bashful.

"Not bad, for a rookie," he mumbles as I hear Captain laughing on my left.

"Yeah! This is good! Nathan, eat, it's delicious! Right Eduardo?" Captain Morgan chuckles. Wow! is he always happy? I swerve my head to Eduardo, nodding his head once and returning to the food expressionless. Then I look at Nathan, seeing that he had not touched his food. Instead, he looked at it suspiciously.

"What? Ya think I put something in it? Fine, I'll eat it first," I explain as I stuff a spoonful into my mouth. After seeing me swallow, he looks back at his food, and hesitatingly puts some in his mouth. I take a sharp intake of breath, and so does everyone else, as they look at Nathan in anticipation. Well, everyone, except Eduardo. He swallows the food and says,

"Not bad." I sigh in relief and everyone chuckles.

"See, Nathan, she wasn't gonna poison ya," Christopher smiles gently. Nathan says nothing and continues to eat in silence. I glance up at his face and see a hint of a small smile tugging on his lips. Well, at least he likes the food, I think. I smile to myself and continue to eat.

"Hey," I hear Russell speak up. I lift my head and look at him. "Just because ya passed breakfast doesn't mean your off the hook for the rest of the chores." I smile and nod my head.

"I'll do my best," I says and continue with eating.

"Rookies," Russell mumbles. After breakfast, I spend the rest of the day helping every member of the crew. I did the chores with Thomas, helped Christopher separate and identify herbs, Nathan with lunch, and Captain and Russell with nothing. Well, Captain didn't need any help at the moment, and Russell with releasing the sails. So right now I was helping Eduardo in the voyager room. He was looking through the maps, as I stood there waiting for an instruction. Suddenly, he stood up and faced me.

"Clean," was all he said and I looked at him quizzically.

"Huh?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. He sighs in annoyance.

"Clean this room, I'll be up on the helm steering the ship, so you clean the voyager room. I'll be back to check on your progress," he explains and I nod my head in understanding. He nods and heads up deck and I start with the cleaning. After a while, I finally finish the cleaning, and look at the maps sprawled out on the tables. Hmmm, seems like there's only one of the each map. I think for a bit and then grab a few sheets of paper and a pencil. About an hour later, I finish drawing, and put the scrolls of paper inside my small satchel hanging from my waist. Just then, Eduardo comes in and looks at the room carefully. "You really went at that cleaning didn't ya?" he whistles impressed. I smile at the praise I got and was about to walk out the room, when he called me. "Hey." I turn around and face up at him.

"Hm? What is it?" I ask. He raises his hand up and pats my head.

"Ya did good," he says, then walks out the door. What was that all about? I walk out the room and run into Captain, as I was heading to Thomas' room.

"Ya really helped everyone today," he smiles. I smile back and think about my homeland.

"Captain, will we ever sail back to Yamato?" I question. Captain pats my head, and answers,

"Yeah, but right now our ship is going in a certain direction, and I'm not turning back til' I get there." I lower my head in grief. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll be headed to Yamato once I reach my destination. I smile.

"Wait, what destination is that?" I question. His expression turns serious and he crosses his arms.

"Crystal Island," he says a little too dramatically. "But don't worry yourself about it, goodnight." Captain walks away and I stare at his back for a few moments, then resume walking to Thomas' room. When I open the door, I see Thomas setting up the small mattress I slept on last night. He hears me come in and smiles.

"Hi Miss Sakura, I was just setting up my bed before dinner, so that I don't have to do it later."

"Oh Thomas, you don't plan to sleep on the floor do you?" I ask hurriedly. He looks at me confused.

"Yeah, I plan to sleep on the floor, why?" I shake my head saying,

"You don't have to do that! I can sleep on the floor instead!" He laughs lightly.

"It's ok, I can sleep on the floor, you take the bed Miss Sakura," he gestures to his bed and i sigh.

"But this is your room Thomas, and I'm just a stowaway that became a member of the Sirius over night, you really don't have to," I protest. He smiles at me gently, and I close my mouth.

"It's alright, don't underestimate me, I'm tougher than ya think. I'm part of the Sirius crew after all. You are now too, so don't be afraid to act a little selfish, but thanks for thinking about my welfare," he grins. I look at his face.

"Thomas," I say. He smiles at me.

"Anyway, it's almost dinner, let's go" he says opening the door. I grin and nod my head. We walk out the door and I separate from Thomas, to see if Nathan needed any help in the kitchen. I enter the kitchen, and ask Nathan if he needed any help. He points to a small pile of vegetables and returns back to work. I wash my hands and start chopping and mincing...

Later on, Nathan and I are done preparing tonight's meal, so we bring the plates up on the deck, where we would be eating tonight. Thomas rushes to me as I set down the plates and I can almost see him drooling in front of the food. I laugh quietly to myself.

"Huh, it's the first time ya laughed on this ship, since ya came here," I hear a voice says behind me. I turn around and see Eduardo looking down at me with a expressionless face as usual. That's right, I never imaged myself laughing on this ship. I look around and see everyone smiling, chatting, and having fun. "They're such a rowdy bunch," Eduardo sighs, then smiles. "But they all look after each other." he looks at me with a serious face and pats my head. "Now that you're part of the group, we'll look after ya too." I stare at Eduardo, and smile. He scoffs at my face. "What's with that cocky grin on your face?"

"I'm just happy," I answer honestly, and then Thomas comes up to me smiling.

"Hey Miss Sakura, you otay," he sputters out and I laugh.

"Thomas, you're drunk," I say. He puts on a pouty face and clings to my arm.

"I'm not drunk. I'm juuuuuusst sssoooo fine," he pouts, stretching his words out, while clinging onto my arm tighter. He looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I blush in the process. "Anys-way, what are you up to with Eddy here," he asks hazily.

"Who the heck gave you permission to nickname me like a dog," he mumbles under his breath, looking out into the ocean. Suddenly, Russell jumps up and tackles Eduardo from behind. "Moron, get off a me! I'm not a horse!"

"Aww, come on Eddy cheer up!" he states, looking hazy. "Are ya in a bad mood cuz Sakura go stolen by Thomas, and I ruined the mood?" Russell snickers.

"Idiot, who'd wanna make a move on this kid, anyway get off me! Ya reek of liquor!" Eduardo snaps. Thomas, still clinging to my arm, woos at Eduardo's struggle to get Russell off.

"Woo! Love triangle! Miss Sakura is being fought over by Russell and Eduardo! So hot! Woo!" Thomas hollers. I sigh in embarrassment.

"Thomas, please don't say such embarrassing things," I mutter.

"Woo! Miss Sakura's embarrassed! Happy-happy day!" was Thomas' reply to my pleading. I sigh again and lower my head, not wanting anyone to see my red face.

"Thomas! Shut up!" Eduardo shouts still struggling to get Russell off his back. I hear Christopher, Captain, even Nathan laughing at the scene in front of them. Gosh, this is embarrassing.

"This is great entertainment!" Captain laughs.

"Wow Sakura, never knew you were so popular with men," Christopher chuckles. Christopher, I don't think you get the real concept of what's happening. I sigh and spot Nathan smiling. Ugh, even Nathan.

"Anyway, cheers to Sakura's first day on the Sirius!" Captain toasts.

"Cheers!" Everyone holds up a glass, and takes a sip. And for the rest of the night, we ended up partying all night...

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this story! So, what do you think so far? Did you expect Sakura to be sleeping with Thomas in the last chapter? Or did you think it was Eduardo? Haha, anyway, please review and continue to read my fanfic! Tell me if anything is wrong or out of place, like their personalities, they're looks, or anything else, etc. Thanks for the support! Review please! Till next time...**_

_**-Suri Sakurazawa**_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Information

"Alright crew, we all know what we came here for," Captain says aloud. During breakfast this morning, Captain Morgan suddenly proclaimed that we would go to Ocra Island to stock up on supplies and information on Crystal Island. I sigh to myself and listen to Captain. "Russell, Nathan, go grocery shopping. Christopher, medical supplies. Eduardo, get information. And Thomas, we're goin' to the bar!" Captain chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"Um, Captain?" I speak up and he turns a bit to face me.

"Hm? What is it Sakura? Wanna come too?" He smiles, taking a step forward and placing a hand on my head. I take a step back and look up at him.

"Can I help with something?" I ask. I look at Captain anxiously waiting a response. He look at me a little surprised, but then smiles.

"Then help out Eduardo," he replies and I nod my head enthusiastically. Eduardo, on the other hand, doesn't seem too fond of the idea of me coming along.

"I have to take care of this kid?" he averts his eyes from me for a moment then looks at me with a glare. "Don't get in the way," was all he said, then he walked off.

"Ah! Wait!" I exclaim and quickly scurry off after him. As we walk down the street in silence, I spot a small, young boy and a teenage girl playing nearby. Ah, that reminds me of my older brother. Heh, even though the little one should be me. I smile gently, until Eduardo's voice brings me back to reality.

"Hey!" I get pulled out of my thoughts to see an annoyed Eduardo. "Idiot, don't just stop walking in the middle of the street, gawking at something!" he scolds me as he grabs my hand and drags me along behind him.

"S-sorry, just that, that girl and boy reminded me of my brother," I apologize, but he keeps walking and dragging me fast down the street. "Eduardo, please slow down! You're too fast!" I plead. Abruptly, he stops and I bump right into his back. "Sorry." I apologize again. After a few beats, he sighs and continues walking, still holding my hand. Great, now he's mad. At least he slowed down for me. We both continue to walk in silence, until we reach a bar. as we walk inside, the room was filled with barmaids, thugs, and pirates. A bit on the edge, I took a step closer to Eduardo.

"Sakura, is that you?" a familiar voice rings from behind me. Surprised, I turn around and see a tall man wearing a white tunic, an ivy green vest, brown trousers and boots. His face was refined, skin slightly tan, aqua-colored eyes, and chocolate brown hair, style similar to Russell's. A small smile spreads on his face. 'It is you. Sakura, its me Daniel." My eyes widen at the sudden memory. This person in front of me, my first best friend in Yamato as a child.

"Daniel, is that really you!" I exclaim in shock. I look back at Eduardo, who is now sitting at the counter trying to get information on Crystal Island from one of the bartenders. I turn back to Daniel and pull him to a counter nearby and take a seat. "What are you doing here?" I ask once I'm sure Eduardo's too busy to notice me gone. Daniel smiles and chuckles.

"Aw, you're the same as always," he laughs. I roll my eyes and shake his left arm for an answer.

"I'm serious!" I smiling a bit. Feels like old times. Daniel straightens up and stops laughing.

"Alright, alright, my uncle and I own this bar, I'm just working here for some extra money, that's all," he answers cheekily.

"Wow, so you live here at Ocra Island now?" I question, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, pretty much," he says. "Hey, do you want something to drink?" I nod eagerly. Daniel smiles then go to the back of the counter, and bring out ingredients. "So, what will it be Miss? Strawberry Shake?" I laugh at his politeness and shake my head.

"Are you even supposed to make shakes in a bar like this?" I tease and he puts his index finger to his lips whispering,

"Let's keep this a secret between us." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down and I smile, while rolling my eyes.

"Fine, you win," I laugh, hitting him lightly on the arm. We both laugh even more and Daniel returns to making the beverage. We continue to talk, as he hands me my drink and I take sip. As the sweet liquid seeps through my lips and touches my tongue, a burst of flavor fills my mouth. "Mmm, this is so good!" at my sudden comment Daniel's face goes a little pink.

"Th-thanks," was all he says, before turning to Eduardo, who now has an irritated expression on his face. Mmm, did he not get any information? Isn't that kind of impossible, considering bars are the best place to get info? Suddenly, Daniel's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "Hey Sakura, isn't that the guy you walked in with, why does he look so annoyed?" he asks, and I sigh in response.

"Well, probably because he didn't get any information on Crystal Island," I shrug and turn back to Daniel. His eyes widen and I look at him curiously.

"Oh, if you needed information about that, I can help you," he smiles confidently. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I ask and he smiles even wider.

"Yeah, I hear a lot of things in this bar that the bartenders don't even care to listen to," he reassures, scratching the back of his heads timidly. I nod in a gesture to go ahead and fill me in on the island and he straightens up. "Ok, they say that Crystal Island is located where all seas like the North, South, East, and West meet. And also that the island can only be seen by people of pure of heart,"he explains to me as I nod my head in interest.

"So what's on Crystal Island? I mean, why all the trouble to get there?" I question as I wait for Daniel to answer.

"Well, it's kinda hard to say,since nobody's either been there or came back to tell the tale, but they say that the kings and queens of the Uru people, placed each of their most valuable possessions there, even the crown of the last Uru queen," He says carefully. I nod my head a few times and ask one last question.

"Daniel, would there be a map to the Island?" He looks at me for a moment then folds his arms, thinking. then I see his face light up like a light bulb.

"There is one rumor that I'm pretty sure is true," he starts and I lean in closer, listening intently. "The map to the island was drawn by this famous pirate who died five years ago. It's said that the map was to be found in his grave along with his body at the Icelands. But apparently, it gets so cold up there with the constant blizzards, no one's really attempted to go there." I nod my head and smile.

"Thanks, I think that's all the information I need," I say, and he smiles. Abruptly, I feel a hand lightly bop me on the head. Ow, gosh. Rubbing my head, I look up to see Eduardo glaring down at me. A bit surprised, I shrink back in the seat I was sitting on. "E-eduardo, did you get any information?" After hearing my question, his face softens up a bit and he sighs.

"Nope, not one bit, stupid bartenders, also, why the heck did ya just disappear like that? You're lucky I found you right away, instead of wasting time looking for ya," he growls, clearly in a bad mood. Eduardo then look towards Daniel then looks back down at me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Daniel. He my best friend since childhood in Yamato. Daniel this is Eduardo," I introduce, as Daniel smiles and nods his head, while Eduardo lets out a huff. Immediately, he starts pulling me by the arm.

"Come on, we're going back to the ship," Eduardo orders. "This bar won't help us find what we're looking for." I nod my head, and get up. I quickly say goodbye to Daniel and leave the bar with Eduardo pulling me along. All the while, I didn't know that five pairs of eyes were glaring and cursing at me from afar.


	6. Chapter 6: Technical Difficulties

"Ow! Eduardo, please calm down, you're hurting me!" I plead as Eduardo hurriedly pulls me down the pathway. "Eduardo!" Suddenly, he turns around and give me the deadliest glare I've ever seen. Yipe! If looks could kill. I shrink back from his gaze that's piercing me down to the bone. A moment later, he sighs and let's go of my hand.

"What a hassle," he mumbles under his breath, then looks at me. "Let's go." He turns around and continues walking, slowing down his pace so could keep up. As we walk down the path, I rub at the small, swollen, purple coloring on my right hand. A few minutes later, I see the ship come into view. Soon, I see as well that the rest of the crew has gathered.

"So gang, did ya get everything?" Captain Morgan inquires. "Nathan, Russell?" Captain turns to Russell and Nathan as they answer,

"Yeah."

"Christopher?"

"Got everything." Captain nods in response then turns to us.

"Eduardo, get anything on our destination?" Captain questions and Eduardo averts his gaze.

"Nope, nothing," he responds, irritation behind his voice. Captain's face becomes a bit disappointed then it returns back to normal.

"I see, anyway, can't give now can we, we'll just keep searching right crew?" Immediately, I raise my hand and speak up.

"Excuse me!" Captain looks in my direction and smiles.

"Sakura, what's up?" he asks. All at once, all the crew's eyes were on me.

"I got some information," I say a bit strained as all the attention was making me choke.

"Seriously?" I hear everyone exclaim. I nod my head a few times again, figures, men always judge woman's capabilities, then Captain puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Good job, Sakura! Tell us what you know later. Nathan! Get the- BOOM!" Captain stops mid-sentence when a loud explosion came from the ship. Suddenly, Thomas comes sprinting from the ship and calls out to Captain. "Thomas! What was that?"

"Captain, someone put a small bomb at the bottom of our ship while we were away, apparently we won't be able to sail," Thomas clarifies as the crew emits a tense aura.

"The heck! What kinds a person does that?!" Russell spits angrily. Someone blew up the bottom of the ship, who would do that?

"Was it The Rika?" I question. Eduardo bops me on the head and explains,

"Can't be, even if that idiot had enough guts to bomb our ship, it's an absolute disgrace to pirates to attack a pirate ship unsupervised." I nod in understanding. I see, so who was it? Then Captain Morgan steps up.

"Thomas, what's her condition?" He inquires, and Thomas nods.

"The whole bottom of the ship is flooded and most of the food is soaked," he explains. Captain nods and then contemplates for a bit. Then he turns to the crew and gives orders.

"Crew, tonight we sleep at an inn, tomorrow morning, we fix her up, got it?" Captain commands firmly. The crew agrees in unison and we all head to a nearby in and check in. Later inside the inn, Captain gives us all our room keys. "Here ya go crew, now rest up we need our strength for tomorrow's repairs." We all take our keys and head to our rooms. As I walk down the hall of the inn, I sigh in relief of getting my own room. Room 13 uh? At least Captain remembered to give me my own room, I don't want to have to share with the guys even off the ship. I stop at my door and quietly open it. Inside, the room was lit with a single lamp hanging from the ceiling, the room was a simple small room with a single bed and a small balcony on the left side. I slowly walk inside and shut the door, then almost immediately, I collapse on the bed. Gosh, today was so tiring, that my knees feel like jelly from all that walking. I flip over on my back and eye the ceiling. I wonder who put that bomb in the Sirius. Suddenly, being pulled out of my thoughts, I hear someone knocking at my door. I quietly stand and open it to see Eduardo standing in the door way.

"Eduardo, what are you doing here?" I question, but he just stares at me blankly, not answering. Uncomfortably, I speak up again. "Eduardo?" BOP! "Ow! What was that for," I asked a bit irritated that he bopped me on the head.

"Idiot, don't just open the door without checking who it is! Do you want to get abducted!?" Eduardo scolds bopping me on the head again. That's it.

"Well, excuse me! But haven't I already been abducted!" I counter, crossing my arms over my chest. "Anyway, what are you here for?" I ask, turning my head away from him, looking out at the glass of the balcony.

"I came to apologize," I hear him say softly. My eyes allow themselves to look back at him, head still turned to the balcony.

"What for?" I question. Sighing he comes closer to me, and gently picks up my wrist. It's a deep purple already, and the flesh looks swollen. "Oh, it's alright," I reply, getting the message. Quickly, I pull my hand away, and caress it gently with my other hand. Accidently pressing too hard on a sensitive spot, I flinch from the sharp pain. I hear a sigh, then Eduardo grabs my uninjured hand and pulls me out of the room. "Ah, Eduardo where are you taking me!" I protest.

"Shut up and just follow," he orders simply, and I let out a huff and let him lead me. Soon, we arrived at Christopher room and Eduardo knocks on the door. What are we doing here? Moments later, Christopher comes to the door greeting us with a smile.

"Doc, she's got an injury, can ya take a look at it," Eduardo explains, and pulls me to stand next to him. Christopher nods then turns to me.

"May I have a look Sakura?" he questions, and I hold up my wrist. Christopher takes my hand gently in his and he looks at the bruise intently. He moves to press the bruise lightly, and I flinch. "Hmm, why don't you come inside, I might have something to help with it," he offers, stepping aside to let Eduardo and I in. As I step in, I look around. Hmm, not so different from my room. "Sakura, have a seat on the bed, I'll be back with something to help that bruise." I nod and Christopher disappears from the room, out the door, leaving me and Eduardo alone again. A dead silence fills the room, until Eduardo acts as the ice breaker.

"You're so fickle aren't ya?" he comments. I jerk my head up at him.

"So what? Is it a bad thing to be fickle?" I snap, still a bit agitated that he bopped me on the head more than enough times, and has called me idiot more than what was called for.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I meant it as a complement," Eduardo continues. "You can be sweet, gentle, and as innocent as a lamb, but bite like a dog when it counts." I huff at his words and fixate my gaze at my hands.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "For shouting at you in the other room." I hear his steps come closer to me and I raise my gaze to look at him. He raises his hand above my head. Just when I think he's gonna bop me again, I feel the soft sensation of my head being caressed. "What are you doing?"

"It's a reward for getting info on Crystal Island," Eduardo says before he pulls away. "Don't expect that I'll go easy on ya from now on, just because I was nice this time. Anyway, Doc should be back in a few minutes, just wait for him here."

"You going to sleep already?" I ask, and Eduardo nods his head. "Alright goodnight."

"Night." I watch Eduardo leave the room, and shut the door. Mmm, am I really that fickle? I inhale deeply at the thought and look back down at my hands. Unexpectedly, I let out a big yawn as I feel my eyes begin to droop. I'm guess my body's tired from all of the activities I've done today. Maybe just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. I close my eyes and fall fast asleep.

* * *

(Eduardo's POV)

I shut the door to Doc's room with Sakura still inside. What the heck am I doing, comforting a kid? A stowaway for that matter. I silently walk down the hall to my room and go inside. I head out to the balcony and look out at the sea. Breathing in the fresh air, I begin to replay today's events in my head. As my mind came across the memory in the bar, I stopped mid-memory. Now that I recall...

I immediately go see Captain in his room. I knock four times and Cap opens the door. "Eduardo, what are ya doing here?" Captain asks surprised.

"Captain, I need to-" I was interrupted mid-sentence when Russell came running down the hall towards us.

"Captain!" We turn to face Russell who seems out of breath.

"Stupid, you'll wake everyone in the building yelling like that!" I snap and Russell shoots me a glare, before a straightens up.

"Russell, what wrong" Captain Morgan inquires.

"Have any of ya seen Sakura?" he asks panting a bit. Captain and I look at each other, then back at Russell.

"Nope, why?" I answer, and Russell puts on a stern face. He tells us the news and Captain and I both rush out of the inn. What troublesome woman! I keep my eyes off of her for two minutes and she's already causing problems!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi guys! Another cliff hanger, anyway, hope you guys like it so far. Please, please, please review, favorite, and follow. Also tell me anything I can improve on in the future. I need tons of support. It gives me motivation when I get reviews and favorites, thanks! Also sorry, that the chapter is a bit shorter than before, I'm a bit busy right now. You know school work and parent rules, so I'll only be able to update on the weekend! Anyway, thanks for the support and please enjoy the story as it progresses. Thank You So Much! huhu...**_

_**-Suri Sakurazawa**_


End file.
